Teenage Dirtbag
by HorsesRain
Summary: Inuyasha likes this girl, who's dating this fleebag, who he totally hates, who also hates him. What's a poor Hanyou to do? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

This is based off the song, but I'm gonna make it fit to the characters of Inuyasha! Enjoy!

Haylie: Yay stories!

Eden: And where might I ask did you come up with this one?

Haylie: I was listening to the song and the idea just all the sudden popped in my head! Simple, but it works!

Becca: You sure are happy.

Haylie: Ya, that's because I figure this may get me out of my writers block with InuQuest too!

Eden: So this is just a 'get me outta writers block' story?

Haylie: No, not exactly, I also just wanted to work on some thing new and off InuQuest plot for a while! And in this one, it's probably gonna be entirely in Inuyasha's perspective!

Eden: Ok, if that floats your boat I'm good with it!

Becca: Lets start this thing then shall we?

Intro: Inu has had this crush on a girl in school for about a month now. He is talking with his best bud Miroku...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inu and Miroku are leaning back against the brick wall outside the cafeteria. Sango suddenly goes running by in a flash, laughing her head off and looking back every now and then to see her persuer, Miroku watches her as she goes on her way)

Inuyasha: (After about 30 seconds) Damn, Miroku... Why do you like that Sango girl so much..? She totally hates you.

(Kagome, Inu's crush, goes running by in persuite of her close friend Sango. Inu watching her all the way this time)

Miroku: Well, I don't _know_ Inuyasha... She's only got the _best_ body _and _personality in the entire school! And what's up with you and that Kagome chick? I can tell you like 'er dude.

(A slight blush comes to Inu's face)

Inuyasha: I-I do not! Besides, she has a boyfriend! Koga, remember?

Miroku: The asshole that brings that 30-OT 6 Savage to school?

Inuyasha: (Throws his hads up in the air and starts walking off) Ya, _that_ asshole! I'm lucky he hasn't noticed I like his girlfriend yet! He even lives on the same fuckin' street as me. He'd run over me with his damn pick-up!

(A/N: If you don't know, 'pick-up' is a name for a truck)

Miroku: Ya man, and you wouldn't be hard to find with those ears either! (Points to the two fuzzy white dog ears on Inu's head)

Inuyasha: (Sigh) Don't remind me...

Voice: Inu-baby! Will you walk me to class?(giggle)

(Inuyasha looks over and sighs again when he sees none other than Kikyo running up, she's had a crush on him since last year, you could say it's because he's the last boy in the school she hasn't went after yet, up until now she was busy with some new kids but I guess she's finished with them already since there were only two... )

Miroku: (Pops up) I'll walk you to class hun!

Kikyo: Um... Miroku, we broke up last year, remember? And I can't be seen walking around with a discraise (sp?) to men like you!

(Inu is too busy stiffling a laugh to talk, Kikyo then grabs his arm and starts dragging him)

Kikyo: Come on Inu-baby _please_ walk me to class?

Inuyasha: (Sigh) Fine...

(After this little fiasco, Inu walks to his 5th period Math class, he walks in and gives his teacher a late note that he got off a teacher on the way there. And if you must know, he is a decent student so this is one of his first times being late this school year. He glances over at Kagome on the right back side of the classroom, already well into her work, then walks to his seat next to Hojo, a rather clueless boy that he has been assigned to help in Math, and begins his work)

Hojo: Uh.. Inuyasha? What's 64's 'square root'?

Inuyasha: Hojo, here's a little easier way to think of it, 'What times what equals 64?'

Hojo: Oooh, well, that's 8! Ok, I get it now, thanks!

Inuyasha: Yep. (thinking) _He's in the tenth grade?_

(Koga then leans over the gap between the two tables)

Koga: (Whispers)Hey dog-boy! Gimme the answer to number 29!

Inuyasha: And why would I do that? It's only two answers away from the end and you still got a good ten minutes! I will help you with it though if you want me to.

(Koga glares at him and goes back to his paper, Inuyasha then looks back to Kagome's seat, she's sitting there reading a manga book completely relaxed, he smiles a little then goes back to drawing his stick figure picture animation of Koga getting flattened by an anvile and so on while he's listening to Iron Maiden on his headphones. The girl in front of him then taps on his paper and he looks up)

Inuyasha: Oh, wha-du-ya want Yura?

Yura: You look board that's all. Wanna play tic-tac-toe or finger football or somethin'?

(A/N: Yura in this is one of his friends, as well as Shippo, Miroku, and Kino a character that I made up... Kinda, he's based on a character from Fruba. Yura, in this, is also a major tomboy. And Kikyo is the school slut)

Inuyasha: Sure, finger football sounds good.

(They fold up a peice of paper and flick it back and forth through each other's goal post fingers until the bell rang)

(Yura gets up, thows her backpack to her shoulder, and looks over)

Yura: Later 'Yash!

Inuyasha: Later! (Grabs his bag and walks for the door)

Voice: Hey, Inuyasha!

(He looks over his shoulder to see a short freshman run up to him)

Inuyasha: Hey Runt! What's up?

Shippo (A.K.A Runt): I'm not a runt! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!!!

Inuyasha: Hahaha! I was only jokin' little buddy!

(He hits Shippo on the back a little ruffly and Shippo on the words 'little buddy' got a huge anger mark on his head)

Inuyasha: Well Shippo, I have to get going to my next period so I'll talk with you later! (He takes off running out the door at demon speed and is stopped by Koga and Ginta only half way down the hall)

Koga: A-a-ah! There's a fee here hanyou! Ten dollars please!

Inuyasha: What? Hell no, I'm not payin' you!

Koga: Well then, you'll just have to pay the price for me having to be anywhere near you in school!

(Kagome suddenly walks up and glances from Koga to Inuyasha and taps her foot waiting for an explaination from her boyfriend)

Koga: Uh... He-he punched Ginta in the shoulder for no reason, so w-we decided to get pay back!

Inuyasha: I didn't punch that damn oaf! You guys just started ganging up on me!

Kagome: Don't you remember that you have a rugby meet right now Koga?

Koga: ... Oh shit! We'll finish this later dog boy! (He takes off running at full speed through the hallway after kissing Kagome square on the lips. This obviously making Inu uncomfortable)

Kagome: Sorry about my boyfriend, he's a little... How to put it... He doesn't think before he acts. (She then walks off looking a little disgruntaled, and before Inuyasha can say anything)

Inuyasha: Darn! I shoulda just said 'It's fine.' or somethin' but nooo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inuyasha is walking home from school thinking about random things that have to do with him talking to Kagome, then Kino, one of his gothic buds from another school, walks up alongside him)

Kino: What's up man? You look kinda bummed.

Inuyasha: (Snaps out of his thoughts) Huh? Oh, it's nothin'.

(Kino walks in silence but looks at Inu and raises an eyebrow)

Inuyasha: (Sees this) Fine, there's this girl I like...

Kino: Oh boy, lemme guess; you like her but she's nearly impossible to get.

Inuyasha: Yep, how'd you guess?

Kino: Because that's how it is in all those stupid Disney movies.

Inuyasha: You're one weird dude.

Kino: Aren't we all.

Inuyasha: Well, what's your imput?

Kino: ... Fight hard man, or you'll never get 'er.

Inuyasha: That's what I thought you'd say.

Kino: We're all rootin' for you, so you better try your damn'dest.

Inuyasha: (Salutes) Yes sir! You're the head demon sir!

Kino: I'm an earth demon, I'm not that cool unless I'm takin' that stupid plant science class!

(They laugh a little then they say their goodbyes on Jefferson Street and Inu is once again alone)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haylie: That's all for chapter one! Wha-d-ya think??

Eden: ...It's good enough.

Haylie: Hey! What do you mean by 'good enough'?

Becca: I thought it was ok.

Haylie: That's better! Thanks!

(Kino walks in)

Kino: How'd I do for my first story on your payroll?

Haylie: Really good!

Eden: You're a great actor Haru!

Becca: Hey! You said he could remain an alious!

Eden: Opps..

Haru: Oh well, they know who I am now..

Haylie: See ya later everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie: Hey! This is part two of Teenage Dirtbag:)

Eden: Haylie... What're you forgetting? T.T

Haylie: Oh! And I appologize for making you wait! I got out of writers block on my other story, my computer crashed again for a while, I was studying for WASLs... Things are really screwed up and crazy to put it simply:)

Becca: Talk about annoying crap, I'm included in half of it!

Eden: So am I.

Haylie: Welp! Back to the story:)

(Inu got home from school, did his homework, and went to bed) (A/N: His mom doesn't cook, so he rarely eats at home unless he feels like cooking)

The Next Morning

* * *

(His alarm clock starts ringing madly and soon ends up against the wall in peices) 

Inuyasha: Crap! Now I'll have to buy a new one, damn impulses...

Mom: Inuyasha! Get up! It's time for school!

Inuyasha: Urrrgg... A'right, I'm up!

(He drags himself out of bed. Thankful she didn't resort to ice water this time, and walks into the bathroom. He does all that bathroomly chores, including take a shower, then goes to his room again. He pulls on a black shirt that says 'Would you act normal please?' and a pair of black pants with loose straps hanging off, you know, goth pants, and a pair of army boots with socks.)

Inuyasha: (Grabs his backpack and walks out the door) Later Ma!

Mom: Ya, bye!

(He walks halfway to school and sees Kino, who was waiting for him. They begin talking, but keep walking)

Inuyasha: God, what are you, my stalker?

Kino: No, I just knew you where coming. T.T (Points at the ground)

Inuyasha: Damn you and your vibration feeling ways...

Kino: Hey, these 'vibration feeling ways' have saved us on more than one occasion and you know it.

Inuyasha: Ya ya...

Kino: Hey, where's Miroku?

Inuyasha: He got a car.

Kino: That jackass.

Inuyasha: Yep. T.T

Kino: He didn't even offer to drive me!

Inuyasha: You have no shame do you?

Kino: Not a lick.

Inuyasha: Anyways, you don't even go to our school.

Kino: I've been thinkin' about it...

Inuyasha: You're a lyer, you do things without even thinking all the time!

Kino: Well, I'm thinking about it 'cause that Kinky-ho chick is there! I don't wanna risk it but at the same time, I do!

Inuyasha: (Makes the 'O' shape with his mouth, exposing his fangs) I get what you're saying there.

Kino: Good! But what about that chick that you like, what's her name again? Kaname?

Inuyasha: (Twitch) It's Kagome! Kaname was that little girl I had to babysit for my mom's friend a few days ago!

Kino: (Gets this really funny clueless look) Really? Are you sure?

Inuyasha: (Anger mark) Yes, I'm sure.

Kino: Well, I have to turn that way, so I'll see you later,(Laugh) My little Inu! (He then runs off laughing his head off)

Inuyasha: (Hair stands stalk-straight, then he jumps) WHAT THE HELL!? YOU DUMASS!

At School

* * *

(Inu eats breakfast and heads to class feeling semi-refreshed from the previous incident, when he walks in, Shippo runs up) 

Shippo: Hey Inuyasha! Ready for class?

Inuyasha: (Searches the room for something) Ya... I think so...

Shippo: Well, I didn't know we even had a test today! I haven't studied at all!

Inuyasha: (Looks over wildly) Test... What Test?

Shippo: (Chuckle) The one on Herbavores, omnivores, carnivores, and other crap.

Inuyasha: (Quickly sits down and pulls out his notes) Crap! I had no f 'in' clue!

Yura: (Walks into the room and sees Inu digging through his notes) I take it you remembered we have a test today?

Inuyasha: (Trying to read some notes and process them as quickly as possible) Yep!

Yura: Well, I'm gonna wing it, I didn't feel like studying last night!

Shippo: (Eyes widen) You're insane.

Inuyasha: (Still reading) No, just brave. That old bat Kaede is gonna hate you.

Yura: Pro'lly, but I don't really care today.

Shippo: Why? What happened?

Yura: Sango's twin brother Kohaku cheated on Kana, and she's a mess.

Inuyasha: Cheated with who?

Yura: Kinky-ho.

(Inuyasha and Shippo yell "Ooooh!" really loud)

Inuyasha: (Has his hand on his forehead) That's a burn if I ever saw one.

Yura: Ya, she was devastated!

Voice: Who wouldn't be?

(Everyone semi-gasps and looks over; At Kagome)

Kagome: (Ignores their stares) Hi guys, I haven't talked to you in a long time... Sango has though.

Shippo: That's 'cause she's dating Miroku. But I seriously don't see how a realationship like theirs works out.

Yura: Ya, I agree... Hey Yash? Aren't you s'posed to be studying?

Inuyasha: (Realized he had become side tracked and picks up his notes once more) Crap!

Kagome: Well, I guess a fresh mind is better than any mind!

Shippo: No, I bet you he'll forget everything as soon as we start!

Yura: I'll bet halfway!

Inuyasha: Grrr, some friends you two are! Oh guys! Guess what?

Shippo: What?

Inuyasha: Kino is thinking about transfering to our school!

Yura: What! Really? Sweet!

Inuyasha: We will finally have some classic fun again, like in middle school!

Kagome: (Looks sceneile) You don't mean..?

Inuyasha: (Smirk) Ya... We all know he's a classic pranker.

Kagome: (Rolls her eyes) How old are you again?

Yura: Why, we're just a few harmless teens who're fending for ourself out in the physical and phycological worlds! We need some fun every now and then so we don't get swallowed up by the complexity of wealth and greed in todays society.

Inuyasha: See? She's right! I have no clue what she said, but she's right!

Shippo: (Looks impressed) That's one powerful use of words Yura.

Yura: (Bows) Why thankyou.

(The bell rings)

Kagome: Well, I'm gonna go sit down now, it was fun talking to you guys!

Shippo: Ya ya, sit down before your boyfriend finds out you were conversing with us!

Kagome: (Looks saddened) Ya, ok.

(Class started and went by quickly for once with Inuyasha, along with the rest of the day. He had felt a slight pang when Kagome's face dropped while walking over to her seat. '_She's unhappy'_ he thought, but he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted her to come back into their group, but that probably wouldn't happen any time soon due to her over possessive jock boyfriend Koga. He was thick-sculled and thought Kagome was 'his women' since the first day of high school, which drove our Inu bonkers, with him being in the role of the 'Love-struck childhood friend'. Inu was then torn from his thoughts by the 'old bat' talking. Ya, that's right, he had her first and seventh period every day for the entire year, yippee)

Kaede: (Taps a ruler on his desk) Are you paying attention at all Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Um... Yes?

Kaede: Then what were we talking about?

Inuyasha: Um... (Takes a stealthy, quick glance at Shippo's paper next to him) Pie and square roots, our current problem is (Says something), and the answer is SA23 units squared.

Kaede: (Gives a suspicious glance and walks away) Correct. Now, what's (Continues on with the lesson)

(A/N: Please, you really think I'm gonna make you bear with that kind of stuff? Consider your lives saved :p)

Later in the hallway...

* * *

Shippo: Inuyasha, you owe me big time for that! 

Inuyasha: (Sighs) Yep, here's my payback...

(He hands Shippo an embaressing photo of himself)

Shippo: (Shocked) Where'd you get this shot of me?

Inuyasha: Took it from a popular kid trying to use it to make you their slave or something. Don't worry, they were too stupid to make copies of it.

Shippo: (Sighs) Consider your debt paid. Thanks!

Inuyasha: No problem.

Ayame: (Walks up and pushes up her glasses) Hey Inuyasha! How's it goin'?

(A/N: That's right, in this, Ayame's kinda a nerd, but one of the cool ones, so don't worry! Plus, she hangs out with 'Yash and them to, so she's cool in our books!)

Inuyasha: Eh, it's good. You?

Ayame: Pretty good! I finally got that stupid final down!... I think, anyway.

Inuyasha: Good! My luck will probably go off and leave me to fend for myself like last time!

Ayame: (Points at him gingerly) But you didn't study either!

Inuyasha: So?

Shippo: You're hopeless.

Inuyasha: As I said before, so?

(Everyone sighs, then Miroku walks up)

Miroku: And how are my fine friends this lovely morning?

Everyone: Hi Miroku.

Shippo: (Raises an eyebrow) Where's Sango?

Miroku: Ah, she sadly stayed home today 'cause she fell ill. My precious Sango wouldn't allow me to stay with her to nurse her back to health either!

Inuyasha: (Raises an eyebrow) Why're you talking like that?

Miroku: (Points a finger in the air) I thought I'd be sexier to Sango if I sounded like that.

Ayame: Then why are you speaking like that around us?

Miroku: Ahem, I am mearly practicing around you three so that I am prepared for when Sango comes back to school.

Shippo: Which would be..?

Miroku: (Hunches over) I have no idea.

Inuyasha: (Thinks for a second) Then it is settled! We shall all speak in this format until Sango gets back, to help Miroku practice!

Shippo: (Looks exited) Tallyho!

Ayame: This idea sounds like it could be intresting, onwards to farther Miroku's developement in the basics of the English language!

(Everyone stares at her)

Ayame: (Sigh) Let the training begin.

(Everyone in the group cheers while everyone else in the hallway stares at them as they march down the hallways laughing like buffoons)

End of Chapter 2!

* * *

Haylie: Sorry I haven't worked on this in ages guys! I was busy with school, wasls, finals, my computer crashing again, and so forth! 

Eden: (Adds in) But at least it's done now.

Kino (AKA Haru): So I might be joining their school..?

Haylie: Yep! So then you get more air time!

Kino: That's pretty awesome.

Eden: Until you think about Kinky-ho latching onto you like a leech.

(Becca twitches and nodds)

Kino: That's only a minor set back, I don't like people like her.

Haylie: So she's like 'Kino Repellent' to you?

Kino: Ya, you could put it that way I guess. T.T

Becca: Well, if Haylie rights again anytime soon, we'll see you later!

Haylie: (Waves) Bye! And please review!


End file.
